Will you ever look at me ?
by gsisoka
Summary: Tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan chakra milik seseorang. Tapi sangat lemah. Tubuhku secara alami mengaktifkan mode waspada. Mataku melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sumber dari chakra itu. Lalu, mataku terpaku pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan gaun putih masih menempel di tubuhnya. dia duduk disana, dan dia... menangis...
1. Chapter 1

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak perang dunia Shinobi ke empat.

Selama dua tahun itu pula seluruh desa merayakan dengan sukacita. Pesta sepanjang malam dan tahun.

Orangtua, pria, wanita, tak terkecuali anak anak. Mereka larut dengan euphoria kebebasan.

Di desa Konoha, semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama, terutama para shinobi yang ikut berperang. Mereka merayakan kemenangan dan hidup dengan damai.

Tidak, tidak semua orang. Ada satu wanita yang tak dapat merasakan kedamaian itu.

"Kireii, Hinata-chan…. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu."

Tenten memuji penampilan Hinata di pesta malam itu. Hinata memakai gaun berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan. Panjangnya tepat di atas lutut. Wajahnya dirias dengan minimalis , surai panjang indigonya dia biarkan terurai lepas dan dia hanya menambahkan jepitan dengan permata berkilau.

"halo, tenten, senang melihatmu, kau juga sangat cantik" Iris lavender itu tersenyum melihat penampilan tenten yang sangat seksi dengan gaun ketat yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. Tak heran semua mata para pria tertuju kepada mereka sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka ?" Tenten bertanya dengan hati-hati

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan lalu tertunduk diam seribu bahasa.

"nee, Hinata-chan, aku akan menemanimu mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka dan berfoto." Tenten memeluk lengan kanan Hinata dan menariknya menuju kepada pasangan pengantin yang sedang meladeni permintaan tamu untuk berfoto bersama. Keduanya menunjukkan senyum sumringah, sesekali mereka berbisik satu sama lain dan tertawa.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Hinata tak dapat bernafas bebas.

"yoo Tenten, Hinata-chan… kalian ingin berfoto bersama pengantin ya ?"

Shikamaru baru saja tiba bersama Temari, dibelakangnya mengekor rombongan tim Rookie 12. Kiba, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Lee, Shino dan ada satu orang lagi pria bermata hitam onyx. Dia memakai setelan jas sehitam matanya. Ekspresi datar dan terkesan tak peduli dengan segala hal disekelilingnya. Hinata memang tak pernah berbicara satu patah katapun dengan pria itu, belum sempat berbicara dengannya, tau tau dia sudah menghilang dari desa dan dilabeli sebagai buronan nomor satu yang fotonya terpampang di seluruh desa.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata hafal diluar kepala nama mantan missing-nin itu, bukan karena dia peduli, tapi karena Naruto, orang yang disukai dan cinta pertamanya-lah yang sangat peduli pada keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Naruto selalu dan selalu berbicara tentang Sasuke. Dia juga selalu berjanji akan membawanya kembali ke desa. Dan si pirang itu pun menepatinya. Tepat 2 tahun lalu , Naruto membawa sang pengkhianat desa ini kembali ke Konoha.

Dan coba tebak, karena dianggap sebagai korban dari kekejaman pemerintahan Danzo, lalu dia juga turut berkontribusi pada perang dunia, sang Uchiha tidak dijatuhi hukuman apapun. Namun, dia harus tunduk di bawah pemerintahan hokage yang saat itu diduduki oleh mantan gurunya di tim 7, Kakashi Hatake. Lalu dia menyanggupinya, dengan satu permintaan, agar dia diizinkan melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia untuk menebus dosanya selama ini. Sasuke pergi hanya dengan satu tangan yang tersisa dari duel terakhirnya melawan Naruto.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia, bersama teman-teman yang dulu pernah dikhianati olehnya. Entah kapan dia kembali, tapi, Hinata tahu benar alasan si Uchiha kembali ke desa adalah pernikahan dua sahabatnya.

"Haiiii.. kalian terlambat! Ayo ayo cepat kita berfoto bersama mereka sebelum orang lain mendahuli kita." Tenten terlihat sangat bersemangat bertemu teman –temannya. Tenten menarik lengan Ino dan Ninata untuk cepat bergegas menghampiri pengantin

"Tenten, apakah tidak apa-apa ?" Ino berhenti dan menarik tangan tenten pelan. Sang empunya tangan terhenti dan melihat ke belakang. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Dia hanya diam dan tertunduk lemas. Ino sekarang melihat ke arah Hinata yang disusul dengan tatapan cemas Tenten.

"Hinata-chan, kalau kau memang tak ingin berfoto bersama tidak apa-apa kok…" Tenten berkata lirih.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok teman-teman. Ayo kita hampiri mereka." Mata amethyst itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya, terpaksa tersenyum di depan teman-temannya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! Kalian datang! Dattebayo!" si pengantin pria berteriak cukup keras dan melambaikan tangan kepada temna-temannya. membuat para tamu undangan melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto-kun…

Hinata melihat Naruto sangat gagah menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih. Jas itu menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya dengan sempurna.

"Naruto baka! Kita sedang berada di acara pernikahan, kau malah berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Sakura mencubit perutnya.

"aww! Sakura, itu sakit."

"selamat malam Hinata-chan, terimakasih sudah datang di pesta pernikahan kami yaa.." sakura tersenyum kepada Hinata. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus. Atau mungkin merasa tak enak hati ? ah, hanya sakura yang mengetahuinya.

"ha-haii, sakura-chan. Selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Naruto." Hinata membungkukkan badan, dia melihat sakura malam itu bak dewi yang turun dari langit. Rambut pink berkilau berpadu kontras dengan mata emerald hijaunya yang sangat cantik. Ditambah, gaun pernikahan berwarna putih serasi dengan jas milik Naruto. Gaun itu memperlihatkan pundak, dan punggungnya dengan jelas. Begitu mulus, begitu putih, begitu halus. Diam diam Hinata mengagumi kecantikan si mata emerald itu. Pantas saja Naruto begitu menggilai sahabat masa kecilnya. Hinata mulai tenggelam dalam suara hatinya sendiri.

"wah wah wah selamat yaa Naruto dan Sakura, kalian sangat cocok bersama."

DEGH! Perkataan Ino menusuk tepat di jantung Hinata. Dia merasa matanya mulai panas karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tapi kali ini dia harus kuat. Tak boleh lemah Hinata!

"halo Hinata ! kau datang!" Naruto senang melihat wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu datang ke pesta pernikahannya.

"ha-hai, Naruto-kun, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Sakura yaaa…" gadis lavender itu memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Sepasang mata onyx tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi wajah gadis itu, dia dapat merasakan senyum palsu yang dibuat buat oleh Hinata.

"oi oi, apa kau melupakanku Naruto ?" Lee menyeruak dari kerumunan anggota Rookie 12.

"LEE! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu!" keduanya sekarang seperti dua orang idiot yang saling berpelukan dan berputar putar. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memukul mereka berdua.

"dua idiot." Ucap sasuke lirih.

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"hey Naruto, kau tidak menyambut kedatangan sahabatmu ini yang datang dari jauh hanya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu ?" shikamaru mendorong punggung Sasuke pelan agar lebih mendekat ke depan bersama yang lainnya.

Dua pasang iris sapphire dan emerald itu berbinar. Sulit mengartikan pandangan mereka berdua. Tatapan keduanya berubah saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat itu, Ketiga sahabat tersebut mungkin yang memiliki ikatan batin paling kuat diantara semua tim di rookie 12. Ketiganya telah menghabiskan masa masa sulit dan kelam bersama, sejak mereka masih menjadi Gennin.

"Sasuke…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto dan sakura mengucapkan nama Sasuke lirih secara bersamaan.

"tadaima…" sang pria Uchiha yang memang irit bicara hanya mengangkat satu tangannya.

Secepat kilat Naruto dan sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu. Mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung keduanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri sasuke sangat merindukan perasaan hangat yang mengaliri setiap aliran darahnya. Dia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

Semua mantan rookie 12 yang melihat kejadian itu menitikkan air mata haru. Kecuali, Lee, yang sudah menangis dengan keras. Kiba dan Shino menepuk nepuk punggungnya memberi semangat.

Hinata memperhatikan tangan kiri sasuke yang dibalut perban putih menepuk punggung Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup melakukan penebusan dosa dan akhirnya setuju untuk memasukkan sel senju hashirama pada lengan kirinya.

Pesta berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa, bercanda dan berfoto bersama. Entah ini sudah foto yang ke berapa puluh kali.

Hinata hanya bicara sedikit dan kadang tersenyum mendengar lelucon sahabat sahabatnya.

Mata onyx dan rinnegan diam diam memperhatikannya. Rinnegan itu mengetahui bahwa gadis bernama Hinata itu sama sekali tidak bahagia. Wajahnya memancarkan berjuta kesakitan yang sedang mati matian dia tahan.

 **Sasuke POV**

Akhirnya pesta itu selesai.

Semua orang sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Mungkin kecuali aku, yang tak punya tempat untuk kembali.

Dan disinilah aku, berakhir di atas batang pohon besar di dekat sungai yang dahulu sering kukunjungi. Di pinggir sungai itulah aku sering menghabiskan kesendirianku. Tertidur di hamparan rumput lembut. Merenungi nasibku yang sangat menyedihkan. Anak sebatang kara yang tak memiliki orangtua karena dibunuh oleh kakakku sendiri. Bahkan sekarang , lebih buruk lagi. Aku tak memiliki kakak yang aku bunuh dengan kedua tanganku. Nasib buruk tak pernah lelah mengejarku. Tatapanku menerawang ke angkasa malam. Bulan sedang berada pada bentuk terbaiknya. Bulat dan besar, berwarna putih. Sangat menyilaukan mata. Kubiarkan mataku terpejam.

~0o0~

Berapa lama ku tertidur ? kulihat bulan masih disana. Berarti belum teralalu lama.

Tiba-tiba aku dapat merasakan chakra milik seseorang. Tapi sangat lemah. Tubuhku secara alami mengaktifkan mode waspada. Mataku melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sumber dari chakra itu. Lalu, mataku terpaku pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan gaun putih masih menempel di tubuhnya. Gaun yang tadi kulihat di pesta pernikahan Naruto dan sakura. Matanya berwarna lavender pucat, sepucat kulit tubuhnya. Dia duduk tepat di atas rumput yang biasa kududuki. Di tepi sungai itu, dia menangis…

Menangis. Sendirian. Dalam gelap malam.

Sekelebat aku melihat bayangan tubuhku saat masih kecil disana. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti gadis itu. Ku aktifkan sharingan agar dapat melihat lebih jelas ke arah gadis itu. Aku mencoba mengingat namanya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Kakinya tertekuk ke dadanya, dan dia memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Sekarang dia sudah membenamkan wajahnya disana. Diantara kedua lututnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, diiringi isakan kecil nyaris tanpa suara. Entah kenapa, hatiku perih melihatnya. Dia benar benar mengingatkanku pada masa kelamku.

Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menangis sendirian , setiap malam.

Sharinganku mendeteksi bahwa chakranya sangat tidak stabil. Mungkin dia benar-benar diselimuti oleh kepedihan.

Aku merubah posisiku yang semula duduk menjadi berdiri. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas. Kenapa dia menangis ? apa yang membuatnya menangis ?

Ah! Aku baru ingat, dalam perjalanan menuju pesta pernikahan, Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai membicarakan gadis Hyuuga itu. Mereka mengkhawatirkan apakah dia akan baik-baik saja mendatangi pesta pernikahan Naruto setelah apa yang dia alami dua tahun belakangan ini.

Keabsenanku di desa sudah sangat lama. Bukan salahku jika aku tak mengetahui beberapa hal yang kurang penting seperti masalah percintaan diantara para shinobi disini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku melihat melalui sharingan bahwa chakra gadis itu mulai stabil, bahkan cenderung tenang. Apa ? dia tertidur.

Di sana.

Di atas rumput yang paling tebal.

Di tempatku.

Cih! Dia memonopoli tempat terbaikku.

Dengan mengendap-endap dan tanpa suara aku menuruni pohon lalu bergerak hati-hati menuju ke arahnya.

Jarak kami sekarang hanya tersisa satu meter. Posisiku berdiri, dan gadis itu terlentang pasrah di tempat terbuka pada dini hari. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertidur pulas dengan pipi basah kuyup terkena air matanya sendiri.

Kuperhatikan rambut panjangnya tergerai , kulitnya seputih salju, mata, hidung dan bibirnya seperti satu kesatuan yang membentuk suatu kesempurnaan di wajahnya yang mulus.

Meskipun begitu, dia kelihatan sangat 'berantakan' setelah menangis cukup lama.

Apa yang ada di pikiran si bodoh ini, tertidur dengan pulas di tempat seperti ini.

Bukan urusanku.

Aku ingin meninggalkan gadis itu disana, baru dua langkah aku pergi...

"Sasuke-chan, kamu tertidur disini lagi, kamu bisa masuk angin Ayo pulang."

DEG!

Kenapa di saat begini aku harus mengingat hal itu.

Bayangan ibu yang selalu mendapatiku tertidur pulas di tempat ini setelah latihan mulai menghantui. Lalu ibu akan menyelimutiku dengan jaket yang dia bawa dan menggendongku sampai ke rumah.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Mataku kembali menengok kebelakang, melihat gadis salju itu masih tak bergeming.

"ck, sial" aku melepas jubbah yang melekat di tubuhku lalu kuselimuti tubuhnya.

Aku hanya tak dapat meninggalkannya disana seorang diri.

Tapi, aku tak mungkin menggendongnya sampai ke rumahnya. Jika ada yang melihat, akan menjadi masalah besar. Klan Hyuuga terkenal dengan kekolotannya dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam hal hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan.

Setelah menyelimutinya, aku kembali ke atas pohon tadi. Aku memilih untuk menjaganya dari sini.

"kau pasti sudah gila, Sasuke"

 **Hinata POV**

Setelah semuanya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, entah kenapa aku tak ingin pulang. Di jalan menuju mansion Hyuuga, aku melihat bayangan bulan terpantul di atas sungai yang tenang. Di pinggir sungai itu terdapat hamparan rumput hijau yang indah.

Aku memang sering duduk disini, tapi itu hanya pada pagi atau sore hari, Ternyata tempat itu jauh lebih indah saat cahaya bulan penuh memantul di atas air sungai.

Aku menuruni bukit kecil untuk sampai disana. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkahkan kakiku, lalu aku sampai di atas rumput yang paling tebal dari yang lainnya.

Aku duduk disana dan menengadahkan kepalaku menuju langit. Bulan begitu indah malam ini.

Bulat , besar dan putih. Membuat hatiku semakin merasa sakit.

Sudah berapa lama aku menahan ini ?

Rasanya, aku sudah tak sanggup menahannya. Dan disini, di tempat ini, aku mengeluarkan semua air mata yang sejak tadi mati-matian kutahan agar tak menjatuhi kedua pipiku.

Aku menangis sejadinya.

Kupeluk kedua lutut kakiku, kubenamkan wajahku disana.

Aku melihat blonde bermata biru itu tersenyum padaku.

Aku tak peduli lagi. Tak peduli pada apapun. Aku hanya ingin menangis.

"doushite kamisama ? doushite ?"

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat, sepertinya sudah satu jam aku menangis. Aku pun merasa sangat mengantuk. Aku ingin merebahkan kepalaku sebentar lalu aku akan pulang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Hinata terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya masih setengah sadar dengan keberadaannya saat itu.

"dimana ini ?" Hinata mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan sisa air mata semalam.

Dia menemukan jubbah berwarna hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan dia juga tersadar bahwa semalam dia tertidur di tepi sungai, di atas rumput tebal yang sekarang sudah basah oleh embun pagi.

Mata amethyst-nya melotot, seakan ingin menelan jubbah hitam itu, pikirannya diselimuti berjuta pertanyaan akan siapa ? mengapa ? kapan ? sang empunya jubbah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit akibat tertidur di atas rumput tanpa beralaskan apapun. Dia berdiri dan mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berjalan, tak lupa dia juga membawa jubah itu pulang bersamanya.

"akan kupikirkan lagi nanti." Gumamnya pelan.

~o0o~

Matahari sudah tergelincir di barat, menyihir langit menjadi lembayung raksasa yang bergantung di atas kepala. Gadis lavender itu bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah menuju surga kecil di pinggir sungai. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia merasa takut setelah kejadian kemarin malam, saat dia tertidur disana seorang diri, lalu ketika dia bangun, dia mendapati dirinya sudah berselimut jubbah berwarna hitam.

Tapi, hari ini dia harus kembali kesana, karena dia harus mengembalikan jubah itu.

Alasan lain kenapa Hinata pergi kesana pada malam hari adalah, agar dia dapat merenung sendirian lagi. Saat ini, dia merasa tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghibur dirinya. Dia hanya ingin sendirian disana, dengan ketenangan bersama semesta.

Akhirnya dia sampai di tepi sungai itu, irisnya menelanjangi segala Sesuatu yang dapat dia lihat. Mencoba menemukan orang yang telah menyelimuti tubuhnya saat dia tertidur disana.

Tak ada seorang pun.

Angin membelai lembut wajah serta rambutnya.

Hinata duduk di atas rumput yang kemarin dia tiduri.

Dia memeluk jubbah hitam itu, memeluknya tanpa bermaksud apapun. Karena memang, dia butuh sesuatu untuk dipeluk. Dia butuh sesuatu atau seseorang untuk berbagi rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang sudah membayanginya selama dua tahun setelah pria blonde bermata biru itu menolak cintanya. Pria itu menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik kecil yang harus selalu dilindungi.

Byakugan no Hime itu sudah membenamkan wajahnya di atas jubbah hitam itu. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Bahkan sekarang dia tak ingin lagi menahan tangisannya. Dia menangis dengan keras, dia berteriak menumpahkan segala yang menghimpit dadanya selama ini.

Dari atas pohon yang sama, keturunan terakhir Uchiha sedang memperhatikannya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tatapan matanya dingin. Cih. Dia sangat lemah. Dan Sasuke tau betul, bahwa dirinya membenci orang yang lemah.

"oy, jangan mengotori jubahku dengan airmata-mu itu"

Secepat kilat, tubuh tegap itu sudah berada tepat di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga. Tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menuju asal suara itu. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati siapa yang berbicara. Satu detik kemudian, Hinata beranjak dari rumput dan berdiri. Gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"su-sumimasen uchiha san." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan kalau dia tak salah dengar tadi, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu tentang jubahnya ?

"ahh, ini adalah punyamu ?" Hinata melihat jubbah yang sekarang sudah basah oleh airmatanya. Itu berarti, orang yang menyelimutinya malam itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata mematung, mencoba mencerna segalanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil jubbahnya dari tangan sang Hime dan memakainya kembali. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memejamkan mata, tak menganggap Hinata ada disana (itu yang ada di pikiran Hinata).

"arigatou Uchiha-san, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Hinata sudah bersiap untuk membalikkan badan dan berlari secepat dia bisa untuk menuju rumahnya. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dia belama lama disana bersama si pembunuh itu.

"lupakan saja si bodoh itu." Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Sasuke sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"sumiasen uchiha-san, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Dengan takut Hinata menjawab.

"lupakan saja Naruto bodoh itu." Ada jeda "dia kan yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang malam disini ?" kalimat itu lebih tepat disebut pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Perut Hinata seakan bergejolak, seperti menerima ratusan chidori tepat di ulu hatinya. Ngilu, mendengar seorang Sasuke Uchiha berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

"memangnya kau tau apa tentang perasaanku ? perasaan selama ini, yang tak pernah kukatakan kepada siapapun. Perasaan yang terus tumbuh tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Hanya karena kau melihatku menangis di malam pernikahan Naruto bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh seperti itu padaku."

Entah kerasukan setan atau apa, Hinata menjadi sangat emosi mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Dia tak dapat menghentikan mulutnya untuk terus bicara. Tangannya mengepal, matanya panas, sebentar lagi air mata itu akan kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke tetap diam. Dingin. Tanpa ekspresi.

"aku tau."

Angin menerpa wajah dan rambut keduanya. Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah pria bermata onyx itu.

"aku tau, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

~0o0~

 **Hinata POV**

Ehhhh ! barusan dia bilang apa ? si Uchiha ini tadi bilang apa ? dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan ? jangan-jangan dia…

"awalnya aku tak percaya kalau mereka akan menikah. Mereka mengirimiku surat saat aku sedang dalam misi penebusan dosaku, lalu aku pikir, tak ada salahnya membuktikan sendiri, lagipula sudah 2 tahun aku tidak pulang ke konoha." aku berani taruhan, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha.

"apakah kau mencintai Sakura ?" kuberanikan diriku bertanya, meski resikonya aku bisa di chidori atau merasakan genjutsunya detik itu juga.

"cinta ya ? ternyata itu namanya…" wajahnya menengadah ke atas, melihat bulan itu lagi.

"sudahlah, mereka pantas mendapatkan satu sama lain. Maka dari itu, berhenti menangisi hal yang tak akan pernah kau dapatkan." Iris onyx-nya menatap kedua mataku. Mata itu, rinnegan dan onyx yang menyapu segala kekosongan hatiku. Kenapa aku merasa lega ? apakah aku lega karena aku tak sendirian merasakan sakit ini ? kalau memang iya, jahat sekali diriku.

 **Normal POV**

Hinata membuka matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya dan melihat matahari yang menyembul dari balik jendela kamar.

"jam berapa ini…" dia menguap dan terduduk , matanya masih setengah terpejam. Iris amethyst itu mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam.

"ahh!" dia memekik karena telah mengingatnya. Semalam dia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, si mantan nuke nin paling berbahaya diseluruh desa. Bahkan, Sasuke berbicara padanya. Tentang perasaannya ?

Hinata mengusap wajahnya dan menampar pipinya cukup keras.

"sakk-it" berarti semalam itu bukan mimpi ?

Ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Matahari sudah mulai naik, hari sudah siang saat dia terbangun. Dia mencoba memanggil Hanabi dan ayahnya, tak ada jawaban.

Kemana semua orang ?

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi sama dan Hanabi sama sedang menghadiri pertemuan para tetua klan Hyuuga. Saya tak boleh membangunkan Hinata-sama , karena Tuan Hiashi bilang, semalam anda pulang cukup larut. Beliau menginginkan anda untuk beristirahat." Seorang pelayan memberitahu keberadaan ayah dan Hanabi.

"oh, begitu.."

Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, dia ingin memasak sesuatu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat bento berisi nasi kepal dengan daging cincang sebagai isiannya, nasinya dia campur dengan irisan tomat yang sudah dikeringkan. Lalu, dia juga membuat tempura beserta saus sambal hasil racikannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dia menatap bungkusan bekal itu dan merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"hah ? untuk apa aku membuat semua ini ?" dia mencoba berpikir keras.

 **Hinata POV**

Ini tidak baik, ini benar-benar tidak baik.

Kau pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu Hinata.

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Lalu saat menyadarinya, aku sudah berakhir di depan gerbang mansion Uchiha dengan bento di tanganku.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh dari mansion itu. Tapi, bukankah aku membuat bento ini untuknya ? dia tinggal sendirian bukan ?

Kakiku berhenti dan memutar balik mendekati mansion itu lagi.

Ahh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata ? kenapa sekarang kau jadi peduli bagaimana dia makan ? selama ini dia juga baik-baik saja dengan hidupnya yang sendirian.

Aku ingin berbalik lagi untuk meninggalkan mansion itu.

"oy, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Aku sangat terkejut sampai berteriak saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di atas atap gerbang mansionnya. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan malu yang teramat sangat.

"se-sejak kapan kau disana ?"

"baru saja." Jawab sasuke acuh.

"kau itu bodoh atau apa ? Jika ada seseorang yang melihatmu berkeliaran disni, kau sendiri yang akan dalam masalah." Mata rinnegan itu seolah menelanjangi semua kepercayaan diriku. Aku menjadi sangat panik jika ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang pria yang baru aku kenal 2 hari yang lalu.

"a-ano Uchiha san, aku kesini karena ingin memberikanmu ini, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena telah menjagaku…. Tidur... malam itu…" ucapanku lirih, tanganku meremas ujung pakaianku, aku sangat gugup setengah mati.

Aku memberikan bento itu secepat yang aku bisa. Tau-tau bento itu sudah berpindah tangan kepada Sasuke. Tanpa memikirkan apakah si bontot Uchiha mau menerimanya atau tidak, aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari secepat kilat.

"oy, tunggu…"

"kalau Uchiha-san tidak menginginkannya, buang saja." Aku memotong kalimatnya dan berlari meninggalkannya dibelakangku. Aku sudah tak sanggup menatapnya lagi. Ini sangat memalukan. Kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini ?

Tapi sejujurnya, aku adalah orang yang sangat egois. Aku hanya tak ingin memiliki 'hutang' padanya. Aku hanya tak ingin berhutang kepada orang seperti dirinya.

 **Normal POV**

Sudah 3 hari sejak insiden bento di mansion Uchiha.

Sejak saat itu juga Hinata tak pernah keluar rumah. Yang dia lakukan hanya membaca buku di kamarnya, memasak, atau merajut. Iris amethyst itu berputar kesana dan kemari, mulai bosan dengan buku bacaan yang sudah dibacanya sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku itu. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang , matanya menatap tepat ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah pria blonde bermata biru itu mulai merasuki pikirannya lagi, senyumannya, keceriannya, Matanya terasa panas.

"Naruto kun… apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama sakura ?"

Lalu, suara seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Terdengar sangat jelas dan nyata.

"sudahlah, mereka pantas mendapatkan satu sama lain. Maka dari itu, berhenti menangisi hal yang tak akan pernah kau dapatkan"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendengar suara kunai yang dilempar dan menancap tepat di depan kamarnya.

Hinata terkesiap, bukunya terjatuh ke lantai. Dia menyeret kakinya menuju jendela, benar saja, itu adalah pesan kunai. Di gagang kunai itu terdapat secarik kertas. Hinata mengambil dan melihat apa isi dari surat tersebut.

 ** _Terima kasih atas bento-nya_**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Apakah ini, dari Sasuke ?

 **Hinata POV**

Entah setan apa yang menggerakkan kakiku ke tempat ini lagi.

Saat aku sadari, aku telah duduk di atas rumput yang bergoyang tersapu angin sore.

Lembayung senja masih menggantung di ufuk barat. Benda bulat besar bercahaya itu mulai melepaskan partikel-partikelnya menjadi semburat orange di angkasa.

Tempat ini mulai menjadi candu buatku. Menyebalkan.

"Byakugan no hime sudah mulai pintar mencuri tempat bersantai seorang Uchiha rupanya."

Suara itu…

Iris rinnegan-nya memperhatikan Hinata yang memakai t-shirt berwarna pink yang dipadu dengan celana khaki selutut. Surai indigo yang dia ikat tinggi, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

"su-sumimasen Uchiha-san. Tapi tempat ini kan bukan punyamu." Aku berbicara dengan sangat kurangajar kepada seorang pembunuh dihadapanku. Entah kenapa, aku sudah tak merasa takut padanya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku, dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Jarak kami hanya tersisa satu meter.

Benar-benar situasi yang sangat canggung. Ternyata bukan aku satu-satunya yang ingin menikmati sore disini.

1 menit

2 menit

Sunyi menyelimuti kami berdua.

Tak ada diantara kami yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"yo Hinata, Sasuke, apa yang kalian lakukan disana ?"

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, kami terkejut bukan main mendengar suara itu. Dengan gerakan lambat kami menengok ke belakang dan mendapati disana sudah ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Shino dan Naruto... Mereka sedang bersama-sama dan parahnya lagi, mereka menuju ke tempat kami berada saat ini.

Gawat , gawat. Situasi ini benar-benar gawat.

"Hallo, minna… apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja namun aku tau bahwa aku gagal. Apalagi disana ada Naruto-kun yang semakin membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku dapat melihat wajah para pria itu dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"bukankah seharusnya kami yang bertanya itu pada kalian berdua ?" shikamaru menyeringai.

"so, so. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Lee tak mau kalah.

"hmmm… aku mencium sesutau yang sangat mencurigakan disini." Wajah sinisnya dia tujukkan kepada Sasuke.

"ahh! Teme apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata di tempat seperti ini ?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Aku gelapagapan. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Apalagi kehadiran Naruto semakin membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kepalaku terasa berputar putar, ugh! Bodoh sekali aku, kebiasaan burukku muncul. Saat panic, aku sama sekali tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya diam dan gelisah. Pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang ini.

Tatapan mata mereka mulai berpindah. Yang tadinya menatap penuh curiga ke arahku, mulai menatap Sasuke. Yang dimintai jawaban memasang tampang tenang dan tak bergeming, tetap pada posisi tidur di atas rumput. Sikapnya sangat berbeda denganku. Bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu dalam situasi ini. Menyebalkan.

"kami sedang kencan."

*hening*

…

…

…

"hmmm…" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"kencan ?" Kiba mengulangi kata kencan sambil melongo.

"Sasuke kencan dengan Hinata ? HAHAHAHA! Itu tidak mungkin" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat kesal.

"oy, apanya yang lucu ?" tatapan itu lagi, tatapan membunuh yang sangat menakutkan.

Hiiihhhhh.. semuanya langsung diam. Hening kembali.

Aku semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"ti-tidak… tidak seperti itu kok teman-teman…" aku tak tau harus melanjutkan kalimatku dengan apa lagi. Lalu hanya dapat tertunduk lemas.

Semuanya diam, dan terlihat berpikir keras. Mereka memegang dagu dan mengangguk-angguk.

"baiklah,ayo kita ke onsen Teme, Hinata juga." Shikamaru melihat Naruto dengan tatapan "seriously?" entah bodoh atau apa, disaat seperti ini dia malah mengajak Sasuke ke onsen.

"hn.."

"oy teme, aku bicara denganmu tauk!"

"kalian pergilah, nanti aku menyusul." Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"aahhh kau ini teme! Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita pergi ke sana bersama ?"

"pergilah, atau kalian ingin aku antar dengan susannoo milikku ?" iris onyx-nya melotot, pertanda sasuke sudah sangat gusar.

Gerombolan pria itu begidik ngeri. Melihat wujud susanno saja sudah sangat menakutkan, apa kabar jika harus digendong oleh monster ungu milik Sasuke sampai ke onsen ?

Kiba dan Lee menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karena mambayangkan digendong oleh susanno sampai ke onsen.

"ba-baiklah, kami akan pergi duluan. Jaa sasuke, Hinata." Lee menarik tangan Naruto agar dia segera menyingkir dari sana.

"hey jangan Tarik aku! Hinata, kalau sasuke berbuat jahat padamu beritahu aku yaa! Akan kuberi pelajaran pada si teme itu!" Naruto berteriak teriak, suaranya semakin tak terdengar karena mereka akhirnya pergi.

Aku menarik nafas lega.

"si dobe itu, benar-benar berisik!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rumput, matanya terpejam lagi.

"ano, U-uchiha san, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka ?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"memangnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang kalau bukan berkencan ?" sasuke menjawab seenak jidatnya dengan tatapan acuh.

EEHHHH ? KENCAN ? AKU DAN SASUKE ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : pemula, banyak typo, banyak salah, kalau ada yang salah mohon koreksinya dari teman teman semua yaaa *membungkuk*, cerita agak gak jelas, yasudah selamat menikmati saja :))**

 **Hinata POV**

Hari berganti dengan sangat cepat, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa mereka semakin mendekati hari kematian mereka.

Setelah kejadian di pinggir sungai satu minggu yang lalu, Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi semakin dekat. Keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama saat matahari mulai tergelincir ke barat. Setiap sore Hinata datang kesana, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, namun, Hinata merasa bahwa ingatan tentang Naruto mulai mundur teratur dari kepalanya.

Mereka banyak menceritakan kisah hidup mereka satu sama lain. Ini juga pertama kalinya, Hinata mengetahui tentang masa lalu kelam yang dialami Sasuke langsung dari mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia hidup sendirian setelah kakaknya membunuh kedua orangtua dan juga klan mereka sendiri. Bagaimana dia bertemu Naruto dan Sakura, juga Kakashi sensei. Mereka menjadi akrab dan Sasuke mengakui bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya terasa hangat saat bersama Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi sensei. Dia mersasa memiliki keluarga lagi. Namun, semua itu harus dia tepis karena perasaan benci kepada kakaknya lebih mengambil alih hatinya. Yang ada dibenaknya saat itu hanyalah, mengenyahkan sang pengkhianat klan mereka dari bumi ini. Kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke juga bercerita bagaimana dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa dan berguru pada Orochimaru, dia meninggalkan hatinya juga disini, dia biarkan Sakura menggenggam hatinya erat. Namun, dia sadar bahwa hanya wanita bodoh yang tetap akan menunggu dirinya, ditambah lagi, Sasuke sering melakukan percobaan membunuh Sakura selama beberapa kali. Hatinya sudah sangat terselimuti dendam dan kebencian saat itu.

Semua cerita itu membuat Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa, tanpa terasa air mata meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Begitu berat beban hidup yang harus ditanggung oleh orang ini. Bahkan sekarang, saat dia berharap untuk dapat pulang ke desa setelah perjalanan penebusan dosa yang dia lakukan dua tahun lalu, dia mendapati wanita yang ia cintai, menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"ma-maaf Uchiha-san, aku tak tau kenapa aku menangis, aku hanya merasa sangat sedih setelah mendengar ceritamu." Hinata berkata apa adanya.

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah semua yang kulakukan. Sakura bukanlah wanita bodoh, Naruto-lah yang selalu ada di sisinya selama ini, yang selalu menghapus airmatanya. Jadi, aku tak akan pernah menangisi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan." Tatapan onyx itu menerawang.

Hinata menyeka airmatanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu memandangi wajah pria disebelahnya, dari garis wajahnya yang keras, Hinata dapat melihat kesedihan, penyesalan dan kerapuhan.

Sasuke, berapa lama dia harus berpura-pura kuat dibalik tubuh rapuhnya itu ? dan selama ini, dia selalu memikul beban itu seorang diri.

Detik itu juga, Hinata mulai mengubah cara pandangnya kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Dia bukanlah mantan buronan menakutkan lagi, dia bukanlah orang yang akan tiba-tiba membunuhnya hanya karena salah bicara. Sasuke, memiliki alasan atas semua hal buruk yang telah dia lakukan. Dia hanyalah korban dari kejamnya pemerintahan pada masa itu.

"hanya karena masa lalumu buruk, bukan berarti kau juga gagal pada masa depanmu, Uchiha-san. Masa depanmu adalah sebuah buku kosong yang akan kau tulis sendiri ceritanya. Dan aku yakin, Uchiha-san yang sekarang, sudah dapat menulis dengan sangat baik. Nee ?" Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang tersenyum dengan nafas terhenti.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

Dan Gadis salju itu bersumpah, itu pertama kalinya dia melihat sang Putra Uchiha tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat tampan saat dia tersenyum. Ayolah, semua orang tau bahwa Sasuke Uchiha memang sangat menawan. Rambut hitam sempurna, mata hitam segelap malam tanpa bintang, bulu matanya yang tebal, hidung mancung dan bibir sempurnanya, mampu meluluh lantakkan pertahanan gadis manapun. Namun, pria itu jarang menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan senyum. Maka Saat dia tersenyum, itu bukanlah suatu ketampanan lagi, melainkan mahakarya dari sang pencipta.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke baru menyadari, ada satu orang gadis yang tak pernah melihatnya. Yang tak pernah berteriak memanggil namanya. Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dari dulu, matanya hanya tertuju kepada Naruto. Dan saat ini, Sasuke merasa sangat iri kepada Naruto. Dia mendapatkan segalanya. Dia mendapatkan apa yang tak dapat Sasuke miliki. Perasaan itu cukup mengganggu moodnya.

"Sasuke…"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya sendiri.

"panggil aku Sasuke , Hinata…" sekarang wajahnya sudah merona karena malu.

"eh… ba-baik uchiha-san…"

"kau tak mendengarkanku ya ?"

"ha-haii, sasuke-kun." Pipi Hinata yang chubby berubah merah. Lalu keduanya diam. Sasuke melihat ke langit, Hinata menunduk, jemarinya memainkan pinggir bajunya. Mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 **Sasuke POV**

Kepalaku berdenyut saat mendengar cerita tentang klan dan aturan dalam keluarga gadis disebelahku.

Aku mengetahui bahwa klan Hyuuga merupakan keturunan dari Hamura Otsutski. Mereka dianggap sebagai salah satu klan terhebat di desa Konohagakure.

Namun, yang baru aku ketahui adalah, ternyata klan mereka dibagi atas 2 cabang lagi. Yaitu keluarga utama (soke) dan keluarga cabang (bunke). Itu adalah sebuah system yang melindungi keluarga Hyuuga dari luar. Keluarga utama yang menjalankan, sementara keluarga cabang yang melindungi. Para anggota keluarga cabang diberi segel terkutuk pada saat usia mereka telah menginjak tuga tahun. Dan segel itu diberikan oleh keluarga utama. Segel ini memberikan anggota keluarga utama kendali mutlak atas keluarga cabang. Karena mereka dapat menghancurkan sel-sel anggota otak keluarga cabang dengan segel tangan sederhana, atau membiarkan mereka sakit untuk menghukum mereka. Segel ini juga memastikan bahwa byakugan hyuuga aman. Karena hal tersebutlah yang membuat beberapa anggota keluarga cabang memusuhi anggota keluarga utama.

Hal itulah yang membuat Neji ingin membunuh Hinata pada saat ujian Chunnin bertahun tahun yang lalu. Karena Neji ditakdirkan terlahir dari keluarga cabang, dimana dia harus tunduk pada keluarga utama. Ah, Hinata, ternyata masa lalumu tak jauh lebih baik dengan milikku. Bagian terbaiknya adalah, sekarang kau masih memiliki orang-orang yang peduli kepadamu.

"Hinata, tiga hari lagi aku akan ditugaskan dalam misi bersama Sai dan Shikamaru, apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami ?" apa yang ada di kepalamu itu sasuke bodoh ? kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajaknya pergi dalam misi.

"apakah tidak apa-apa ? aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kalian." Gadis itu menatapku.

"jangan khawatirkan itu." sekarang aku tau kenapa Naruto memanggilku 'teme'. karena saat ini, aku benar-benar seperti pria brengsek yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis terhormat.

Hinata menatapku lagi. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini ? aku menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

"baiklah sasuke kun, aku akan ikut dalam misimu."

 **Normal POV**

"yo sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang." Kakashi menyambut sasuke dengan senyum dari balik masker dan tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

Pria stoic itu tak menjawab. Sasuke tau bahwa dia terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuk berkumpul di kantor Hokage. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir briefing sebelum keberangkatan untuk misi esok hari.

Matanya menangkap beberapa teman disana. Termasuk Shikamaru dan Sai yang akan menjadi rekan satu timnya. Yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu ada blonde bermata biru berisik, kiba yang sedang memakan biscuit milik akamaru, Lee yang sedang mengobrol dengan blonde biru berisik itu (perpaduan keduanya benar-benar dapat menghancurkan gendang telinga seseorang), chouji yang sedang mengemil keripik, shino yang sedang duduk bersandar di kursi dengan memejamkan mata. Tampaknya mereka baru saja mendengarkan tugas untuk misi mereka juga.

Kakashi menjelaskan bahwa misi mereka kali ini adalah unuk menangkap seorang ninja pelarian dari desa sunagakure. Ninja pelarian itu cukup berbahaya karena dia memiliki jutsu rahasia yang dia curi dari markas kazekage di desa sunagakure. Perintahnya adalah, tangkap dia hidup-hidup di perbatasan konoha dan suna, lalu serahkan kepada ANBU dari desa suna. Ini adalah misi rank S. karena musuh adalah ninja yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

"ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan ?" kakashi menutup ceramahnya dengan bertanya kepada 3 shinobi hebat dihadapannya.

Sai dan shikamaru menggeleng. Lalu mereka melihat sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"apakah aku boleh mengajak seseorang untuk ikut dalam misi ini ?"

Semua teman-temannya di ruangan itu berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka. Lee dan Naruto bungkam seketika, kiba menghentikan kunyahan biscuit anjingnya, chouji juga mengalihkan pandangan dari keripik di tangannya, shino yang sedari tadi memang hanya diam saja, semakin menjadi hening tanpa suara.

Sasuke merasa kesal dengan semua tatapan mata memburu dari teman-temannya.

"siapa yang akan kau ajak dalam misi ini ?" kakashi tak kalah penasaran dengan murid-muridnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Hening…

1 menit

2 menit

….

…

…

"sensei, kenapa kau malah diam saja ? apa jawabanmu ?" Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kau rencanakan, Sasuke ?" Sai membuka mulutnya, tatapannya datar. namun siapapun tahu, terdapat ultimatum perang dari sorot mata miliknya.

"mengajak wanita dalam misi, merepotkan sekali…" Shikamaru berbicara sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"oy teme ! kenapa kau ingin mengajak Hinata bersamamu ? kau sengaja ya ingin membuatnya terluka ?" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk nunjuk sasuke.

"dobe, diamlah!" sasuke geram.

"tenang semuanya. Sasuke, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa alasanmu untuk mengajak hinata dalam timmu ?" kakashi bersikap bijaksana.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Mematung. Atau lebih tepatnya, kebingungan menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"kakashi Sensei, bisakah aku mendekat ke arahmu ?" sasuke bertanya.

"kemarilah."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kakashi dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Teman-temannya menjadi kesal karena tak dapat mendengar apa alasannya untuk mengajak Hinata.

Namun, dengan sigap Shino melepaskan serangganya dan terbang ke dekat telinga kakashi.

Shino pun tersenyum.

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan setelah kakashi mengizinkannya untuk membawa hinata.

Naruto mencak-mencak dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan. Dia ingin tau apa yang dibisikkan oleh sasuke di telinga guru kakashi.

"oh, begitu rupanya…" shino berbicara pada serangga kecilnya.

"hey Shino, jangan bilang, kau mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan seranggamu itu ya ?" Kiba yang menyadari hal itu menarik kerah baju shino.

"apa apa apa apa itu ?" Lee sangat bersemangat.

"beritahu aku sekarang atau kau akan berakhir menjadi kuas lukisku." Tiba-tiba Sai sudah berada persis disebelah shino dan mengancamnya.

Akhirnya shino pun memberitahu kepada mereka apa yang dia dengar barusan. Tentu saja, tanpa ada Naruto disana.

Semuanya melongo.

"tunggu, aku curiga kalau dia itu bukanlah Sasuke." Lee menimpali.

"so so, bagaimana kalau itu adalah musuh yang menyamar menjadi dirinya ?"

"apapun itu, kuharap misi esok hari tak akan merepotkan dengan adanya Hinata disana." Shikamaru menguap dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

Sai hanya diam mendengar ucapan Shino. sekarang wajahnya berubah serius, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia mengekor dibelakang Shikamaru dan meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

 **end of chapter 3**

 **gomenne minna... kalau ceritanya agak gak jelas, lawakannya garing, pokoknya bisa bikin sakit mata, perut mules dan penyakit indra perasa lainnya... mohon bantuannya ya kalo ada yang salah dikoreksi.. review kalian adalah semangatku untuk menulis chapter chapter berikutnya..**

 **arigatou gozaimasu...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya…

Hari keberangkatan

05.00 am

"ohayou, Shikamaru, ohayou Sai." Hinata yang baru tiba di depan gerbang Konoha menyapa kedua temannya yang tampaknya sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"ohayou Hinata" sai tersenyum.

"ohayou" jawab shikamaru sambil menguap

Langit masih belum terang. Bahkan matahari masih terlalu malas menampakkan diri. Pagi yang cukup dingin di musim semi.

Suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati mereka.

"o-ohayou sasuke kun" Hinata menyapa pria terakhir yang baru tiba.

"ohayou." Jawabnya singkat.

"yosh, mari kita mulai perjalanan kita kali ini." Sai mencoba memberi semangat seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Naruto, namun sepertinya gagal. Karena yang Nampak dari wajah dinginnya malahan senyum palsu mengerikan.

"yare yare… ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Merepotkan saja…" shikamaru berjalan lebih dulu diikuti oleh Sai, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keempat shinobi itu hanya diam. Tak ada yang membuka mulut sedikitpun. Tak heran karena sifat mereka berempat hampir mirip. Sama-sama pendiam. Sama-sama tak suka bicara. Sama-sama tak ingin menghabiskan energi dengan percuma (mungkin ini hanya untuk Shikamaru)

Hinata menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Dia juga tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada saat seperti ini. Yang lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah, apakah Sai pernah menjadi teman Sasuke ? apakah Sai sudah berteman dengan Sasuke ? sepintas hinata selalu memperhatikan bahwa Sai melihat ke arah Sasuke. Namun, tatapan itu adalah tatapan waspada dan penuh kecurigaan. hhhhhh situasi ini menjadi semakin canggung.

"Hinata, gunakan byakuganmu untuk melihat ke arah 5 km barat." Shikamaru membuka mulutnya setelah mereka melakukan perjalanan selama 4 jam non stop.

"uh-huh Shikamaru." Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan dan menelusuri arah barat. Tak ada apapun.

"kita aman Shikamaru."

"yosh. Minna, kita istirahat dulu." Shikamaru memberi perintah.

Mereka bersitirahat di pinggir sungai dengan air terjun kecil. Hinata mengisi botol minumnya karena tadi dia sudah menghabiskan isinya. Dia benar-benar haus. Cuaca hari itu juga lumayan panas.

Sasuke bersandar di pohon besar, matanya terpejam.

Sai melihat peta.

Shikamaru menguap entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu seperempat hari.

"jadi, kita akan beristirahat disini untuk makan siang, lalu kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai matahari terbenam. Dan kita akan mencari tempat untuk tidur malam ini."

"hinata, apakah kau akan memasak untuk kami ?" Sai memberi penekanan pada kata "memasak".

Sasuke yang hanya pura-pura tidur membuka satu matanya, melirik kepada sang empunya suara.

"ha-hai, Sai. Serahkan saja padaku. Kalian beristirahatlah."

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan yang dia bawa dari rumah dan mulai meraciknya.

Shikamaru dan Sai sudah tidak berada disana lagi dengan alasan ingin buang air kecil dan melihat lihat sekitar sambil menunggu masakan matang.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan pisaunya, memotong bawang, sayuran dan tomat…

Tanpa disadari , Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tomatnya terlihat sangat segar.

"Berikan aku satu tomat itu." Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Hinata terkejut dan mengiris jarinya sendiri dengan pisau.

"ahhh!" hinata meringis.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"kau mengagetkanku Sasuke-kun."

"hn..."

"go-gomennasai sasuke-kun, aku menjadi lupa segalanya saat sedang memasak." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"mana sini kulihat tanganmu." Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata untuk memberikan tangannya.

Saat hinata memajukan tangannya, sasuke dengan sigap menarik tangannya dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya. Hinata sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Sa-sasuke kun…"

"Diam…" setelah sasuke membersihkan darah gadis Hyuuga itu dengan bibirmya, dia membalut lukanya dengan terampil. Sepertinya dia sudah ratusan kali melakukan hal itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sasuke berdiri dan kembali ke pohon tempat dia bersandar tadi. Hinata dibuat melongo hebat.

"ano… sasuke-kun, ini tomat yang tadi kau inginkan." Hinata mendekati sasuke dan memberinya tomat.

"hn… arigatou"

Sasuke memakan tomatnya dan kembali bersandar di pohon besar.

Hinata kembali memasak , namun hatinya berdetak cepat tak menentu. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Seperti ingin melompat keluar.

"nee, Hinata, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" suara Sai mengejutkan Hinata. Bahkan Hinata tak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali. Dia terlalu sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang tak mau berhenti berpacu cepat.

"ha-haii Sai, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil." Hinata memegang jari telunjuknya yang sudah terbalut perban.

"bukan itu maksudku, wajahmu sangat merah. Apa kau demam ?" Sai terlihat khawatir

"ahh, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kepanasan." Hinata berusaha tenang.

Sai melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di pohon besar tempat dia berada sejak tadi. Lalu dia kembali melihat Hinata. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi saat dirinya dan Shikamaru pergi mencari air. Dia tahu itu.

"ittadakimasu…" shikamaru merasa bahagia saat makanan berada tepat di hadapannya. Ini yang sudah dia tunggu dari tadi.

Mereka makan dengan hening dan tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Mereka duduk searah jarum jam dari kanan kiri, Hinata, Sai, shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Sai menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan tak sedikitpun mengahlihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Tatapan matanya sangat tak bersahabat, penuh dengan kecurigaan kepada Uchiha terakhir yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya. Sasuke membalas dengan death glare andalannya. Hinata yang melihat itu seakan dapat melihat listrik diantara mata keduanya.

Hinata tak tau harus berbuat apa kepada dua orang mantan team 7 itu. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka tidak akur. Semua Shinobi seangkatan mereka sudah tau jawabannya. Sai yang merasa sudah cukup lama menjadi team 7 dan menjalankan misi bersama Naruto dan Sakura merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang mengkhinati teman-temannya. Padahal Naruto dan Sakura adalah orang-orang baik yang sangat peduli dengan teman mereka. Sampai perang dunia Shinobi ke empat telah selesai pun sepertinya sulit untuk menyatukan kedua pria keras kepala ini.

Hinata membatalkan niatnya untuk mencairkan suasana. Karena dia memang tak pandai dalam hal itu. Hinata sadar dia bukan Naruto atau Kiba yang dapat mencairkan suasana dengan guyonan konyol mereka. Mereka pun selesai makan dan merapikan tempat itu lalu segera pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dalam perjalanan, Sai tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang kepada Sasuke. Hinata mengetahui hal itu karena Hinata tepat berada dibelakang Sai. Hinata mencoba melihat Shikamaru, mungkin Shikamaru dapat mencairkan suasana, tapi yang Hinata dapatkan hanya tampang bosan Shikamaru yang terus menerus menguap sambil mengamati awan di atas kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya, percakapan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah seputar "Hinata, aktifkan byakuganmu untuk melihat ke arah barat." Atau "Sai, gambar seekor burung untuk kami naiki. Aku sangat lelah." (suara itu sudah jelas milik siapa -_-)

setelah matahari tenggelam, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mencari tempat untuk tidur malam itu. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah bukit yang tennag dan tak memiliki pohon tinggi disekitarnya. Beberapa bunga tumbuh di sekitar rumputnya. Bintang bertaburan di langit itu. Bintang di malam musim semi yang sangat indah.

"baiklah semuanya. Kita tidur disini dan lebih baik jika kita tidur di alam terbuka saja. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" shikamaru melepas tas dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya.

"baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Hinata ? apa taka pa apa jika kau tidur di alam terbuka ?" seperti biasa, Sai sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Lewat ekor matanya, Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Ingin mendengar apa jawaban Byakugan no Hime itu.

"tidak apa-apa Sai, aku bersama Kiba dan Shino juga selalu tidur di alam terbuka saat dalam perjalanan misi." Hinata tersenyum.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur disebelahmu Hinata." Sai menaruh Kasurnya disebelah Hinata.

"biar aku saja yang tidur disebelahnya." Terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai ide Sai untuk tidur disamping Hinata.

Mereka berdua sekarang seperti dua ekor kucing yang sedang berebut ikan. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu cukup dibuat pusing oleh mereka. Sejak keberangkatan tadi pagi sampai malam menjelang, tak ada habisnya mereka bertengkar. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"hey Sai, kau akan tidur bersamaku di sebelah sana, biarkan Sasuke yang menjaga Hinata disini." Shikamaru menarik tangan Sai.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan ? aku hanya ingin menjaga Hinata."

"oy , sebaiknya kau diam. Kau tidak ingin membuat orang itu marah dan mengeluarkan susannoo-nya kan ? pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika hal itu terjadi…"

"hey Shikamaru, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke itu ? kenapa dia jadi seperti itu sih pada Hinata ? aku curiga, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya. Jadi, kita harus melindungi Hinata. Jangan biarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan mantan nuke-nin itu." Shikamaru menutup mulut Sai saat Sai mengatakan nuke-nin.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa ? Sasuke seperti itu karena dia sedang jatuh cinta." Shikamaru sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"cinta ?" Sai melongo. Melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang merapikan Kasur mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"ma-maksudmu Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata ?" Sai tak percaya.

"baguslah jika sekarang kau sadar. Cepat tidur dan jangan ganggu mereka lagi." Shikamaru menarik selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sai masih diam tak bergerak dalam duduknya. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu, sangat mengetahui bahwa Sai shock setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"hey, mau sampai kapan kau duduk begitu ? jangan khawatir, tatapan mata Sasuke kepada Hinata sama seperti tatapan matamu kepada Ino." Goda Shikamaru.

Sai melihat Shikamaru. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menarik selimutnya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"begitu yaa"

Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar berisik, berdetak sangat cepat tak menentu. Bahkan dia berani taruhan bahwa Sasuke yang tidur tepat disebelahnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Posisi Hinata memunggungi tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur dengn posisi kepala menghadap langit. Bahkan, Hinata tak memiliki keberanian untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika dia tetap berada di posisi seperti ini sampai pagi menjelang.

Sepertinya semua temannya sudah tertidur pulas. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk duduk dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Shikamaru dan Sai berada cukup jauh dari tempat Hinata tidur. Lalu, dengan sangat perlahan matanya melihat tepat kepada wajah disampingnya. Putri hyuuga itu melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Nafasnya teratur dan terlihat sangat damai. Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada putra terakhir Uchiha itu. Dia mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Wajahnya seperti memiliki magnet yang dapat menarik wanita manapun untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Dari jarak 30 cm Hinata dapat melihat bahwa bulu mata Sasuke sangat tebal. Hinata semakin larut dengan keindahan yang ada dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia kembali ke posisi tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya dengan selimut. Hinata pikir Sasuke menyadari sedang diamati. Ternyata Hinata salah, tubuh Sasuke bergerak tak menentu dalam tidurnya. Dia sangat gelisah.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, benar seperti dugaannya, Pria stoic itu sedang bermimpi buruk. Peluh berjatuhan dari dahinya dan tiba-tiba mata kanannya mengeluarkan darah.

Ahh! Hinata merasa panik, dia ingin membangunkan Shikamaru dan Sai untuk menolongnya. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Hinata memegang bahu Sasuke dan mengguncangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?"

Sadar ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya,Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan detik itu juga memegang tangan Hinata dalam posisi 'siaga'. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali dirinya terlelap. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hinata ketakutan. Pria itu membuka matanya yang telah berwarna merah. Sharingan aktif secara otomatis. Darah segar mengaliri mata itu.

"sa-sasuke-kun…" air mulai menggenangi matanya.

Sasuke mulai sadar situasinya. Dia melepaskan tangan Hinata. Matanya terasa terbakar.

"akkh!" tangannya menggapai matanya yang berdarah. Merintih menahan sakit.

"sasuke-kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" suara Hinata bergetar, mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Bola matanya sudah berubah normal menjadi hitam. Pria itu melepas tangannya dari matanya. Sekarang tangan itu penuh dengan darah.

Dengan cepat Hinata mencari sapu tangan dari tas yang dia jadikan sebagai alas kepala tidurnya, dia bermaksud ingin membersihkan darah yang tersisa di pipi Sasuke. Namun dicegah oleh tangan besar pria itu.

"biarkan aku membersihkannya…" hinata memberanikan diri. Genggaman tangan Sasuke pun melemah, pasrah dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

Hinata tertegun melihat sapu tangan kecilnya sekarang sudah dipenuhi darah.

"apakah hal ini sering terjadi ?"

"hn…"

"apakah setiap malam kau selalu seperti ini ?"

"hn…"

"kenapa, Sasuke-kun ? kenapa kau hanya menyimpan hal ini seorang diri ?" Hinata tak tahan lagi. Monster macam apa yang mengambil alih tubuh pria didepannya ini. Dia dapat hidup seorang diri dalam kegelapan tanpa merasa takut pada apapun. Bahkan, dia tak merasa harus memiliki seseorang untuk menghapus air mata 'darah' mengerikan itu.

Hinata sudah tau jawabannya. Pasti pria itu hanya akan diam seribu Bahasa. Tapi, Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia begitu ingin menolong pria dihadapannya ini. Hinata sangat ingin mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan.

dengan gerakan perlahan, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi pria stoic itu, awalnya Sasuke sedikit menarik kepalanya, namun tangan Hinata dengan sigap menyentuh lembut pipinya. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Terasa lembut… dan hangat… sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"biarkan orang lain menolongmu Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku menolongmu…" Hinata tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Butiran air itu menjatuhi kedua pipinya yang putih. Entah kenapa, Hinata dapat merasakan semua rasa sakit Sasuke Uchiha selama ini. Dia hanya mengetahuinya begitu saja…

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih berada di pipinya. Pria itu menyentuh jemari mungilnya dengan lembut. Tangan itu sangat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk menarik tangan itu dan membuat sang empunya tangan terjatuh ke pelukannya. Tak ada jarak sama sekali di tubuh keduanya. Mereka terlarut dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"tolonglah aku sesuka hatimu, Hime…" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hinata terkejut. Dengan sangat perlahan tangannya mulai menggapai punggung besar itu. Mereka larut dalam harum tubuh satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menuntunnya untuk kembali tidur. Sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan, iris onyx dan amethyst itu bertemu dalam jarak yang dekat. Saling mencoba mencari sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mereka dapatkan kembali. Hinata dibuat sangat canggung dengan keadaan itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sangat cepat, bahkan dia sampai merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Ditambah lagi, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru dan Sai. Bagaimana jika mereka memergoki dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang dalam posisi seperti itu.

"aku tak akan berbuat lebih dari ini sampai kau bisa melihat diriku seutuhnya." Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Tatapannya tak pernah goyah. Iris itu menatap lurus kepada sepasang iris lavender yang berbaring disebelahnya.

Sementara yang diajak bicara, panic tak karuan, membolak balikkan matanya kesana kemari, untuk menghindari onyx tajam milik Sasuke. Gadis itu sangat mudah dibaca bagai sebuah buku. Terlihat jelas dia sangat gugup.

Hening.

Sekarang Hinata telah mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, kepalanya menghadap langit malam luas penuh butiran bintang. Pikirannya mengembara entah kemana. Tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahwa dia dapat mengobrol dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Malahan sekarang, situasinya semakin sulit untuk diprediksi. Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat tubuh disebelahnya. Posisi tidur Sasuke adalah menyamping menghadap ke arah tubuh Hinata. Dia sudah kembali tertidur pulas. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bebas. Sekarang, Hinata yang tak dapat memejamkan mata sedikitpun karena situasi itu. Tangan pria stoic itu besar dan… hangat…

 _Kamisama… apa yang harus kulakukan ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**HINATA POV**

"Ohayou Hinata, kau sudah bangun…" suara Sai adalah suara pertama yang kudengar saat aku bangun pagi itu.

"Ohayou… ahh, apa kalian sudah bangun dari tadi ?" aku bertanya kepada Shikamaru dan Sai yang sepertinya baru selesai membersihkan diri dan sekarang mereka merapikan perlengkapan tidur mereka. Aku menggosok mataku untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang belum mau pergi.

"bisa dibilang begitu." Sai tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyum pria itu. Senyumannya seperti selalu dipaksakan.

Aku melihat ke sebelahku dan tak menemukan apapun. Sasuke sudah menghilang bersama perlengkapan tidurnya. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Mataku tak mau terpejam karena aku terlalu gugup harus tidur dengan berpegangan tangan dengan seorang pria. Kalau boleh jujur, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menggenggam tangan seorang pria. Dan pria itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sangat tak masuk akal. Namun akhirnya, aku tertidur juga, mungkin karena lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang.

"maaf teman teman, aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian."

"Hinata, kita tak memiliki banyak waktu, mengenai sarapan, sebaiknya kita memakan sesuatu yang tak butuh waktu lama dalam penyiapannya." Shikamaru menghentikan langkahku saat aku ingin bergegas menuju perapian dan menyiapkan makanan.

"huh ?" aku tak mengerti.

"ini makanlah, aku sudah menyeduhkan air panasnya untukmu." Shikamaru memberikanku ramen instan.

Lalu Sasuke muncul dari balik pohon dan bergabung bersama kami untuk sarapan. Shikamaru juga sudah menyeduhkan air panas di cup ramen instan milik Sasuke.

"arigatou…"

Shikamaru dan Sai saling bertatapan dan keduanya tersenyum kecil. Aku tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran para pria, tapi aku tahu bahwa Shikamaru dan Sai tersenyum karena ucapan 'terimakasih' dari Sasuke. Kata itu memang hanyalah kata biasa saja jika aku yang mengucapkan. Namun, seorang Sasuke berterimakasih kepada temannya. Itu adalah perubahan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku dapat merasakan atmosfir disekitar kami menjadi lebih hangat. Kami makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol mengenai misi kali ini.

~0o0~

"yosh, minna, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Shikamaru memimpin team dengan gagah dan keren.

"huh-uh" kami bertiga terkena cipratan api semangat yang keluar dari tubuh Shikamaru.

Perjalanan pagi ini sangat menyenangkan. Udara yang jernih dan cuaca cerah membuat burung-burung bernyanyi riang. Dedaunan bermandikan embun pagi. Sepanjang hidung menghirup oksigen, sepanjang itu pula paru-paru dipenuhi oleh kedamaian. Sungguh, pagi yang sangat indah untuk memulai misi.

Kami berjalan sampai tengah hari, lalu kami beristirahat untuk makan siang dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Desa Suna sudah dekat, hanya perlu beberapa jam perjalanan lagi. Kami berempat tak banyak bicara. Percakapan kami hanya seputar misi, selebihnya aku mendengar Shikamaru dan Sai saling menggoda hubungan percintaan masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan Temari dan Sai dengan Ino. Keduanya terlihat sangat lucu. Aku dapat melihat jelas karena posisiku ada dibelakang mereka bersama Sasuke. Diam-diam aku pun mencuri pandang kepada pria disampingku. Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksinya setelah kejadian semalam. Kuberanikan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian pria itu juga melihat wajahku, aku sangat terkejut, tapi yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah, ekspresi datarnya yang menatapku seakan berkata "ada masalah ?"

Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Kenapa laki-laki itu sangat pintar bersembunyi dibalik wajah stoicnya itu sih ? ugh, aku mulai tak menyukai keadaan ini.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, hari sudah semakin sore. Kami telah sampai di perbatasan Suna. Hanya tinggal satu jam lagi, maka kami akan tiba di pusat desa Sunagakure. Namun Shikamaru mengajak kami untuk minum dan duduk sebentar. Sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan. Bukan hanya dia saja sih sebenarnya, tapi kami semua pun kelelahan. Dikarenakan udara yang semakin panas dan angin kencang yang menerbangkan pasir-pasir. Jika dibandingkan dengan Konoha , desa Suna adalah desa yang sangat gersang. Aku bersyukur tak dilahirkan disana.

Kami sedang menikmati istirahat kami sambil menenggak air minum yang kami bawa dari istirahat siang tadi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang disekitar kami. Tapi, reaksiku yang lambat dalam hal apapun membuatku berakhir dengan sebuah kunai yang menancap di bahu kiriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun, shikamaru sudah berpindah dengan cepat dari tempat dia duduk sebelumnya. Dan aku berada di tengah-tengah Antara Sai dan Sasuke. Sai memegang lengan kananku dan Sasuke memegang lengan kiriku. Jadi ternyata, aku tertusuk kunai bukan karena reaksiku yang lambat, tapi karena aku tak dapat bergerak dengan dua orang pria bertubuh lebih besar dariku saling menarik tubuhku ke arah berlawanan.

"brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan ?" sasuke tampak sangat kesal.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu sialan ! aku ingin menarik Hinata untuk menyelamatkannya, dan kau malah mengacau !" Sai berteriak sampai urat di lehernya tampak.

Aku meringis kesakitan.

Dan dua orang itu sudah siap melancarkan serangan satu sama lain. Namun, tiba-tiba keduanya tak bisa bergerak. Shikamaru mengikat mereka dengan jutsu kage mane miliknya.

"hentikan kalian berdua ! musuh kalian itu ada disana, bukan teman kalian sendiri."

Shikamaru terlihat sangat marah dengan keadaan itu. Dia menunjuk seorang pria dihadapan kami. Pria besar dengan topeng di wajahnya. Pelindung kepalanya berkilau terkena cahaya matahari sore. Nampak lambang Sunagakure yang sudah sengaja digores. Pertanda dia adalah ninja pelarian. Dia tak dapat diremehkan karena memiliki kekuatan aneh seperti yang dimiliki oleh Pain dari akatsuki. Pria itu memiliki kekuatan telekinesis. Dia bisa menerbangkan apa saja dari tangannya dan membuat benda itu menyerang kami. Kali ini dia menerbangkan bebatuan yang cukup besar ke arah kami. dengan sigap, Sasuke menarik tubuhku dan menggendongku dengan bridal style menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Sasuke, bantu Hinata dengan lukanya. Kami akan menahan orang ini disini. Segeralah kembali jika kau sudah selesai." Shikamaru memberi perintah kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sasuke membawaku menjauhi tempat itu, lalu dia menurunkanku di bawah pohon yang sudah kering, tak ada satu pun daun pada rantingnya.

Dia mengalirkan chakra berwarna hijau ke tangannya dan menyentuh lukaku dengan itu. Itu adalah ninjutsu medis. Kapan dia mempelajarinya ? tapi, aku tak akan terkejut jika itu adalah Sasuke, si jenius Uchiha yang dapat dengan cepat menangkap informasi apapun.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara ledakan dan bebatuan yang jatuh. Shikmaru dan Sai tampaknya terdesak oleh pria itu.

"hinata, kau diamlah disini, aku akan kembali kesana membantu mereka." Sasuke memberiku perintah. Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Lagi lagi seperti ini, lagi lagi aku hanya menjadi beban bagi teman-temanku. Kenapa Sasuke ingin mengajakku ? padahal dia pasti juga menyadari bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk misi ini. Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk menunggu disini tanpa melakukan apapun.

 **Normal POV**

Benar saja perkiraan Sasuke, saat dia kembali ke medan pertempuran, Shikamaru dan Sai sudah sangat terdesak. Pipi Sai terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah mandi peluh dan kakinya tertusuk pecahan batu sampai mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Dia sampai harus berjalan dengan pincang.

Sasuke berlari menuju pria bertopeng itu dan langsung melancarkan serangan tanpa ampun

" _KATON : GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"_

Seketika api besar menyembur dari mulutnya. Pria bertopeng itu dengan mudah menghindarinya. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke dalam mode waspada tingkat dewa.

"di atasmu Sasuke!" Shikamaru berteriak.

Terlambat. Pria bertopeng itu berhasil menusuk jantung Sasuke dengan pedangnya. Shikamaru dan Sai terkejut. Mata mereka terbuka lebar.

Dan tiba-tiba "POFF" tubuh Sasuke menghilang. Bunshin Sasuke, lebih tepatnya.

"kau tak akan semudah itu membunuhku." Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang sang pria bertopeng. Menodongkan kunai ke lehernya. Namun, si pria bertopeng berhasil menghilang lagi. Sekarang dia sudah berada lima meter dihadapan Sasuke.

Pria itu membuat segel di tangannya

" _Ryuusa Bakuryu"_

"ini gawat… jutsu itu… teman-teman cepat pergi dari sini, orang itu akan mendatangkan tsunami pasir yang sangat besar." Shikamaru terlihat ketakutan.

…

Sudah terlambat, tsunami pasir yang sangat besar menghampiri mereka bertiga dan siap untuk menyapu bersih tubuh mereka tanpa ampun. Shikamaru dan Sai menutup mata mereka. Apa yang terjadi ? mereka masih baik-baik saja. Keduanya membuka mata dan setelah sadar, mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah makhluk raksasa berwarna ungu yang tubuhnya transparan dan memiliki sayap, tubuhnya juga dilindungi oleh armor. Ternyata mereka diselamatkan oleh susannoo milik Sasuke. Hinata juga sudah ada di dalam tubuh makhluk itu. Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari bawah pohon itu satu detik setelah pria bertopeng itu selesai membuat segel tangan.

"oy, menyerahlah sekarang dan tak ada yang akan mati disini." Sasuke bicara pada si pria bertopeng dan melemparkan death glare khas miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya pria bertopeng tak semudah itu menyerah. Dia terus melancarkan serangan demi serangan kepada susannoo milik Sasuke, padahal sudah jelas bahwa dia bukan tandingan Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkis semua jutsu pria bertopeng itu.

Pertarungan sudah berlangsung selama hampir satu jam, namun pria bertopeng belum juga kehabisan chakra. Sasuke sudah sangat sabar untuk tak membunuhnya. Karena perintah dari Kakashi adalah untuk menangkapnya hidup-hidup dan menyerahkannya pada tim ANBU desa Sunagakure.

Setelah lama menggunakan Susannoo, Sasuke mulai kehabisan chakra, wujud susannoo miliknya pun menghilang. Sekarang mereka berempat ditempatkan dalam posisi harus membawa pria bertopeng ini dalam keadaan hidup namun sangat sulit untuk menghentikan gerakannya saat ini.

" _KAGE NUI : NO JUTSU"_

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuat segel tangan dan berhasil menghentikan pergerakan lawan. Sekarang pria bertopeng itu tak dapat melakukan apapun karena bayangannya sudah terikat dengan bayangan milik Shikamaru.

"SEKARANG SAI!" Shikamaru memberi perintah pada Sai dan langsung dimengerti oleh Sai.

" _CHOUJOU GIGA"_ Sai mengeluarkan gulungan kertasnya dan menggambar menggunakan tinta chakra secepat kilat. Muncullah dua ekor singa dari kertasnya dan mulai berlari ke arah pria bertopeng yang sudah tak bisa bergerak karena jutsu bayangan Shikamaru. Dengan timing yang pas, saat singa singa itu menggigit tangan dan kakinya, Shikamaru melepaskan bayangannya dari pria itu. Pria bertopeng itu meronta, tak dapat bergerak.

Shikamaru dan Sai mendekatinya, bermaksud ingin mengikat tubuhnya dengan benang chakra, namun sekali lagi, pria bertopeng itu dapat meloloskan diri dan menghilang. Dia menggunakan jutsu pengganti tubuh. Shikamaru dan Sai mendapati dua ekor singa itu sedang menggigit sebuah batang pohon.

Cih.

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah diambang batas.

Dia aktifkan sharingan dan mencari kemana pria itu pergi.

Sasuke lengah karena tak memeriksa ke belakang dimana Hinata berada disana.

Pria bertopeng itu mengincar Hinata.

Dengan pedangnya, dia siap untuk merobek perut gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hanya sepersekian detik dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingan miliknya, dan terjadilah…

" _AMATERASU"_

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH"

Pria bertopeng itu menggelepar kepanasan terkena api hitam milik Sasuke. Api itu sangat panas. Bahkan disinyalir, panasnya beribu kali lipat dengan api biasa.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Sai berteriak.

Tapi sasuke sudah termakan emosi sejak tadi. Pertempuran yang seharusnya singkat, jadi memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Dia sudah cukup sabar sejak tadi meladeni jutsu jutsu pria bertopeng aneh itu, namun kesabarannya hilang saat pria itu justru mengarahkan serangannya pada Hinata. Terlambat satu detik saja, Hinata pasti sudah mati dibuatnya.

Sasuke seperti kehilangan kesadaran. Dia tak dapat menghentikan amaterasu-nya pada pria itu. Shikamaru mengguncang pundaknya. Barulah dia tersadar dan menonaktifkan mata berbahaya miliknya itu. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pria itu sudah hangus terbakar, tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Hinata mematung. Dia merasa kakinya tak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya, gadis salju itu duduk lemas karena pertama, dia hampir saja ditebas oleh pedang dan yang kedua, harus melihat pria bertopeng malang itu terbakar dalam api hitam yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Shikamaru mendekati pria itu dan membuka topengnya, Shikamaru mengalihkan matanya kesamping karena tak sanggup melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Wajahnya gosong , mata pria itu terbelalak terbuka lebar karena dia harus menemui ajalnya dengan dibakar api panas ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"yare yare… mendokusei…"

"apa dia mati ?" Hinata ketakutan.

"ya Hinata, dia sudah mati." Sai bicara tanpa mengedipkan matanya dari pria bertopeng itu.

"itu adalah hukuman untuknya karena dia mencoba menyentuh Hinata" sasuke bicara tanpa dosa. Ketiga temannya sekarang menatapnya tak percaya.

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku memiliki kekuatan sepertimu." Shikamaru malah membela Sasuke.

"apa ? apa kau sudah gila ? misi kita bukan untuk membunuhnya ! melainkan untuk menyerahkannya hidup-hidup kepada ANBU ! ini sama saja kita sudah gagal dalam misi !" Sai terdengar marah pada Shikamaru.

"lalu, kau ingin bilang bahwa lebih baik Hinata yang mati daripada orang itu ? begitu sai ?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru menohok hati Sai. Sai pun terdiam.

Setelah berdiskusi cukup lama, akhirnya Shikamaru memiliki ide untuk memanggil pasukan ANBU desa Suna dan mengurus jenazah pria bertopeng itu, sialnya, gulungan jutsu yang dia curi pun ikut terbakar dibalik pakaiannya. Untung saja kazekage Gaara memaklumi keadaannya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Gaara belum berteman dengan Naruto. Mungkin mereka berempat sudah dipecat menjadi ninja.

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermalam di penginapan di desa Sunagakure. Keesokan paginya, mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke Konoha.

~0o0~

 **yosh! selesai chapter 5. maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan yaa minna..**

 **sedikit bocoran untuk chapter berikutnya akan benar-benar full oleh cerita SasuHina lohh.**

 **bagi yang mulai sakit mata, mules mules atau bahkan gatal-gatal setelah membaca ini, diharap tidak melanjutkannya dan cabut dari sini yaa.. author tidak menanggung semua rasa sakit itu wkwkwk !**

 **terimakasih atas RnR - nya yaaa.. review kalian adalah semangat untukku :) :***


	6. Chapter 6

**haloooo...**

 **berjumpa lagi dalam chapter kali ini.**

 **sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya garing kaya rengginang yang gak diangkat 3 hari 3 malam :(**

 **tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.**

 **oh ya, saya akan sangat menghargai setiap review. karena itu adalah penyemangatku. tolong kasih masukan juga yaa :)**

 **yosh, tanpa banyak omong lagi, silakan dinikmati chapter 6 ini ...**

8 jam telah berlalu sejak kepulangan empat shinobi yang gagal dalam misi mereka ke Konoha…

Sinar matahari pagi membelai kulit mulus Hinata. Pagi yang indah dan sangat cerah untuk memulai hari. Namun, apa daya, kegagalan dalam misi kali ini sangat berdampak buruk bagi keempat shinobi Konoha yang sekarang sudah berkumpul di persimpangan jalan. Mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu dan berjalan bersama dalam atmosfer yang canggung menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka. Hinata memperhatikan ketiga temannya dengan seksama, wajah ketiganya sangat tak bersemangat. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata mereka. Sama persis seperti yang Hinata miliki saat itu. Mana mungkin mereka bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah semua yang mereka lewati beberapa hari yang lalu, membayangkan tubuh gosong yang dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Sasuke saja cukup membuat perutmu bergejolak. Selain itu, mereka juga tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Rokudaime Hokage. Misi yang gagal kali ini benar-benar suatu aib bagi Shikamaru, sang kapten team. Masalahnya, ini menyangkut dua Negara besar, Konoha dan Suna.

Mereka berempat menyeret kakinya dengan sangat pelan. Semuanya bungkam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan. Shikamaru menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantung celananya sambil mengamati awan di atas kepalanya, sesekali dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan suara yang cukup menyebalkan, terasa menambah beban bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Sai mulai iritasi mendengar hembusan nafas Shikamaru entah sudah yang keberapa ratus kali.

"hentikan itu, bodoh. Kau membuatku muak." Sai mendengus dengan wajah datarnya. Shikamaru pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap memperhatikan awan di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke, seperti biasa hanya diam. Dia berjalan tepat disebelah Hinata. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada Hairees Hyuuga itu. Tubuhnya sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat bahwa tinggi kunoichi itu hanya sebatas pundaknya. Tidak, lebih tinggi sedikit, mungkin sekitar perpotongan lehernya. Gadis itu terlihat semakin kecil karena dia selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal, jika dia memiliki sedikit rasa percaya diri, Hinata benar-benar akan menjadi gadis yang sangat menarik dan popular di kalangan pria.

Dari kejauhan sasuke melihat dua orang bodoh sedang berargumen. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan suit 'batu gunting kertas'. Rombongan Shikamaru pun semakin mendekati keduanya.

"bajingan kau Kiba! Kau curang! Tadi tanganmu membentuk batu, kenapa mendadak berubah jadi kertas ?!" si pirang blonde itu berteriak sambil memegang kerah baju si gigi taring, Kiba.

"kau saja yang buta! Jelas jelas daritadi tanganku membentuk kertas!"

"tidak, tidak! Aku ingin ulang lagi!"

"kau benar-benar cari mati ya! Akamaru, gigit bokongnya!"

"HUWAAAAAA!" si blonde bermata biru itu sudah berlarian mengelilingi alun-alun desa dengan ketakutan, Akamaru mengunci target pada bokongnya dan siap menggigitnya kapan saja.

Akamaru malah menubruk Shikamaru yang tak siap menghindar, dia terlalu focus melihat awan dan melamun sampai tak menyadari suara berisik dari dua teman bodohnya itu.

"itu sakk-kit…" shikamaru meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur jalanan. Posisinya tiduran, tapi dia malah menjadi semakin malas mengangkat tubuhnya, karena dalam posisi itu dia lebih leluasa melihat awan.

Hinata membantu Shikamaru berdiri dan sekarang giliran dia yang menjadi sasaran empuk Akamaru. Anjing besar itu menubruk tubuhnya dan menjilati pipinya. Akamaru memang sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Dia merasa senang bertemu dengan seorang dewi setelah selama ini hanya berurusan dengan pria pria bodoh yang payah.

"hihihi itu geli akamaru." Hinata cekikikan.

"hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? misi kalian sudah selesai yaa ?" kiba menghampiri mereka.

"begitulah." Hinata menunduk lemas, kembali teringat dengan misinya.

"ano sa ano sa, kudengar misi kalian gagal ya ?" entah kapan mendekati mereka , Naruto sekarang sudah ada disamping Kiba dan bicara di lehernya. Hal itu memebuat Kiba terperanjat dan menonjoknya. Si gigi taring itu begidik geli.

"rupanya kabar itu sudah tersebar yaa" Sai tak peduli.

"hahhh! Jelas saja misi kalian akan gagal, karena ada si Sasuke bodoh ini dalam tim kalian. Kepalanya yang keras bagai batu ini, pasti akan menyusahkan. Karena dia hanya berbuat semaunya sendiri. HAHAHA" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk kepala sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke tak terima dan menarik kerah baju Naruto "diam kau dobe" dan melemparkan death glare andalannya.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru dan Sai menjadi tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Naruto. Selama ini tak ada yang berani berkata seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Namun dalam lubuk hati Shikamaru, Sai dan Hinata, kalimat itu adalah seratus persen tepat mengenai sasaran. Dan itu membuat mereka senang karena ada yang menyuarakkan isi hati mereka. Hinata pun dibuat cekikikan menahan tawa.

Cih. Sadar telah diintimidasi teman-temannya, dia melenggang pergi seorang diri.

"nah, Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"ha-haii, Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja." Seketika itu juga pipi Hinata terasa panas. Perasaan ini masih setia menghampirinya setiap kali Naruto mengajaknya bicara.

Sasuke reflex menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang.

Kurang ajar.

Gadis itu masih saja merona saat Naruto menyapanya.

Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi kesal sendiri.

"yokatta… kudengar misimu kali ini cukup berat yaa… baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Baiklah Hinata, aku harus pergi, sakura menungguku untuk ini, jaa nee!" Naruto menunjuk kantong plastic di tangannya, ada buah-buahan segar disana. Dan dia sudah pergi meninggalkan rombongan itu. Kiba dan Akamaru juga berpamitan. Shikamaru dan sai melangkah maju menghampiri Sasuke di depan. Hinata masih diam mematung ditempatnya dan memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dadanya terasa dihimpit oleh dua buah tembok raksasa tak kasat mata. Irisnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru dia mengelap matanya dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar, dia tak ingin siapapun melihatnya menangisi suami orang.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan pintu Hokage, Shikamaru masuk duluan diikuti oleh Sai, Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri dihadapan Kakashi Hatake, sang Hokage keenam. Iris mereka berempat tertuju pada satu titik, titik itu adalah sepasang mata obsidian milik Kakashi yang terlihat lelah dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya. Matanya menyipit pertanda dia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya menyambut kedatangan empat sehinobi dihadapannya.

Hinata menunduk. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Hokage yang super baik itu. Dia merasa sebagai penyebab kegagalan misi kali ini.

"selamat datang, kalian berempat. Nah, jadi, bagaimana ?" kakashi bingung harus memulai dari mana, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"lapor, Hokage-Sama" kakashi menarik nafas pertanda protes dengan embel embel 'sama' dibelakang kata Hokage. Dia-tak-pernah-menyukai-hal-itu. "saya Shikamaru Nara, sebagai kapten team, bertanggung jawab penuh atas kegagalan misi ini. Saya akan menanggung hukuman untuk anggota team ini." Shikamaru membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke, Sai dan Hinata menatap Shikamaru kompak. Tak ada pembicaraan mengenai 'hukuman' atas kegagalan misi ini sebelumnya ?

Kakashi menarik nafas. "whoaaa tenangkan dirimu pria sejati…" terdengar Kakashi menahan tawa dalam kalimatnya. "tidak ada yang akan mendapatkan hukuman disini. Aku sudah membaca hasil laporan atas misimu semalam, Shikamaru. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi sih kalau kejadiannya seperti itu…" ada jeda. Dia berdeham dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "shinobi yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, namun, shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya, lebih buruk dari sampah."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia mengingat kalimat gurunya itu saat ujian Gennin dulu bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu bahwa mantan gurunya itu pasti akan mengatakan hal itu.

Sai melongo.

Shikamaru cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Hinata terpana melihat sosok pria dewasa dihadapannya itu. Dia sangatlah … keren …

Pria berambut perak itu sangat pantas duduk di kursi Hokage.

"jadi, tak ada hukuman ?" sai mengulang perkataan Kakashi

"tidak ada." Kakashi tersenyum.

"ano... kakashi sensei, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" hinata membuka mulutnya sejak daritadi hanya terpana dengan pernyataan Kakashi.

"silakan Hinata.."

"apakah dengan kegagalan misi kali ini mempengaruhi hubungan konoha dan suna ?" shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke kembali menatap Kakashi. Secara tak langung mereka setuju dengan pertanyaan Hinata, dan mereka menuntut jawaban dari pria itu.

"aahh… aku sudah bicara dengan Kazekage dan menjelaskan situasinya, dengan sangat rendah hati, Gaara-sama menerima semua kerugian akibat kegagalan misi ini, dia juga bilang akan memberi pengertian kepada para tetua disana perihal gulungan jutsu yang ikut terbakar tanpa sisa."

"apa isi dari gulungan itu ?" Sasuke mulai pegal setelah daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"itu adalah jutsu terlarang milik desa Suna. Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang dapat membuat penggunanya menguasai tekhnik telekinesis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Pain…"

"sepertinya orang itu sudah memiliki jutsu itu…" Sai memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"itu benar Sensei, saat kami bertarung dengannya, dia melempari kami dengan semua bebetuan dan batang pohon hanya dengan menggerakkan tangannya kepada benda yang ingin dia lemparkan" Shikamaru mengamini ucapan Sai.

"hmmm… dari informasi yang aku terima, pria itu memiliki seorang anak yang masih berumur 11 bulan." Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah foto. Di foto berukuran 5x5 cm itu terdapat potret seorang pria yang wajahnya cukup tampan berambut raven seperti milik Sasuke dan disebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut panjang persis seperti rambut milik Hinata. Wanita itu sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Mereka berempat bergantian melihat foto itu. Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. "anak itu membutuhkan pertolongan…" kakashi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Hinata dengan suara bergetar memotongnya.

"a-apakah… pria ini adalah missing-nin Sunagakure itu sensei ?" hinata sekarang menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan horror yang mencekam.

Kakashi menarik nafas dalam sebelum berkata "iya, dia adalah orang itu."

Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Kedua kakinya seakan dipukuli oleh beribu kayu tak kasat mata. Dengan sigap Sasuke yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya memegangi pundaknya. Dia menahan gadis itu agar tak jatuh pingsan.

"lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku, sialan." Ruangan itu dipenuhi udara mencekam saat itu juga. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar Hinata berkata kotor seperti itu., dia berdiri dari duduknya secara reflex. Shikamaru dan Sai tak kalah shock mendengarnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lemas, dan sudah menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dari pundaknya. Sasuke diam mematung, dia mulai paham situasinya. Wajah stoicnya tak bergeming.

"Hinata…" Sai memanggilnya pelan, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu.

"kedua tanganmu itu yang telah membunuh orang itu. Dan sekarang, kau lihat, dia memiliki seorang anak kecil yang tak akan pernah mengenali siapa ayahnya!" hinata mulai lepas kendali, dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya. Shikamaru dan Sai menunduk.

"Hinata, sasuke tak bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya ingin melindungimu." Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"aku tak pernah minta untuk ikut dalam misi ini, tapi tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk ikut bersama kalian. Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kalian. Dan sekarang, semuanya bertambah parah dengan kejadian ini. Seandainya aku tak pernah terlibat dalam misi ini…" Air mata gadis itu meleleh dihadapan keempat pria yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"ya, itu memang salahku." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"oh, sekarang kau mengakuinya ?" Hinata bertanya ketus.

"kalau saat itu, kau langsung menghentikan amaterasu milikmu itu, kau tak akan membunuhnya! Kau hanya akan melukainya. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Sasuke-kun ?" gadis salju itu mulai berteriak.

"dan membiarkanmu mati konyol di tangan bajingan sepertinya ?"

PLAK!

Tangan Hinata mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Pipinya yang putih berubah merah dengan cap tangan milik Hinata.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu melongo. Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Hinata untuk meredam emosinya.

"kau benar-benar iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia sasuke –kun! Tidakkah kau lihat wajah anak dalam foto ini sangat tak berdosa ? dia mengharapkan kepulangan ayahnya yang sekarang tak akan pernah dia temui lagi." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "aku pikir kau lah yang paling mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi, sasuke-kun." Hinata memajukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Sasuke. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa sasuke mendengarkan setiap kata-katanya barusan.

Sasuke diam mematung. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Dia sampai lupa bernafas karena kata-kata Hinata barusan. Rasanya sangat sesak.

Hinata berlari menghambur keluar ruangan dengan mata yang masih menangis, Kakashi dan Sai mengejarnya. Shikamaru masih berdiri disamping Sasuke yang sekarang tampak seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Pria berambut nanas itu memungut foto yang tadi dilemparkan Hinata ke tubuh Sasuke. Irisnya meneliti foto itu. Setelah dilihat lebih lama, pria dalam foto itu –pria yang dibunuh Sasuke- memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke, rambut ravennya pun sama persis seperti milik bontot Uchiha disebelahnya.

"pasti ada penjelasan untuk semua ini." Shikamaru bicara pada dirinya sendiri , lalu dia keluar dari ruangan Hokage itu. Sampai di ambang pintu, dia menengok ke bebelakang dan melihat Sasuke masih berdiri mematung.

"hey, sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri disana ? ayo, kita harus menyusul mereka dan meminta penjelasan dari Kakashi." Suara Shikamaru menyeret alam sadar Sasuke kembali. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke mengikuti Shikamaru dan keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

~0o0~

Shikamaru dan Sasuke sampai di alun alun lagi. Hinata berlari sampai kesana. Kakinya sudah tak kuat berlari lagi dan nafasnya sudah tersengal. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku ditemani oleh Sai yang memberinya minum. Guru Kakashi berdiri di depan mereka sambil mencoba mengelus pundak Hinata untuk meredakan sesunggukan karena menangis terlalu lama.

Kedua pria berambut hitam itu semakin mendekati ketiganya. Sekarang Sasuke berada tepat disebelah Kakashi, dia dapat melihat jelas wajah Hinata basah kuyup terkena air matanya sendiri, sesekali terdengar suara seperti orang cegukan dari gadis itu. Hinata berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pria berambut raven itu.

"Kakashi sensei, pasti ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini kan ?" Shikamaru to the point.

"ya, kau benar Shikamaru." Kakashi mulai melipat tangannya di dada.

"pria itu – missing nin itu memiliki seorang anak bayi yang harus ditolong…" sekarang wajah keempat shinobi itu serius menatap Kakashi, tak ingin ketinggalan satu kata pun.

"entah kenapa, saat pria itu memiliki anak bersama istrinya, anak itu terlahir sebagai 'monster'. Ah, maksudku bukan jinchuurikii seperti Naruto, tapi anak itu sudah memiliki kekuatan telekinesis seperti yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya." Kakashi terdiam, berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas. "namun, pria itu mendapatkan kekuatannya dengan berlatih, dulu dia diajari tekhnik itu oleh gurunya. Dengan memfokuskan chakra kepada otak dan kedua tanganmu –dan tentu saja dengan segel tangan tertentu- maka kau akan mampu menerbangkan benda-benda disekitarmu dengan mudah sebagai senjata."

"lama kelamaan jutsu itu banyak disalahgunakan oleh beberapa orang. Sebagai alat untuk memeras seseorang, balas dendam dan hal negative lainnya. Akhirnya, kazekage terdahulu menjadikannya sebagai jutsu terlarang. Orang-orang yang menguasai jutsu itu dibantai habis oleh ANBU desa Suna, tentu saja atas kesepakatan para tetua disana…"

Guru Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya langsung mengembara ke masa lalu, masa dimana Konoha juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Pembantaian besar-besaran pada klan Uchiha. Detik berikutnya dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kakashi bisa melihat air muka pria stoic itu berubah. dia pasti memikirkan hal yang sama dengan mantan gurunya itu.

"tapi, masih tersisa satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah nuke-nin yang kalian bunuh. Dia berhasil kabur dari pembantaian itu. Hidup terasing bersama istrinya. Sampai suatu ketika istrinya melahirkan seorang anak. Anak itu sudah dapat melakukan telekinesis tepat setelah dia membuka matanya. Anak itu meledakkan lampu di atas atap langit rumahnya hanya dengan tangisannya."

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana seorang bayi baru lahir memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

"jadi, inti dari ceritamu adalah…" shikamaru berusaha menebaknya.

"kau benar Shikamaru, anak itu menjadi semakin tak terkendali dengan kekuatannya. Orangtuanya mulai kewalahan menghadapinya. Karena, dia tak dapat dibiarkan menangis terlalu lama. Saat tangisannya terlalu lama, dia bisa menghancurkan sesisi rumah."

"sampai akhirnya, sang ayah mengetahui bahwa di dalam gulungan rahasia itu ada beberapa tekhnik untuk menyegel kekuatan itu, -seperti yang dulu kulakukan pada Sasuke saat dia dibawah pengaruh Orochimaru-" kakashi membuka botol minum yang dari tadi dia pegang. Dia menjadi sangat haus karena banyak bicara.

Keempat shinobi itu menunggunya minum. Tatapan mata mereka masih dipenuhi beribu tanda Tanya. Mereka menuntun lebih dari Hokage di hadapan mereka.

"pria itu hanya ingin menyelamatkan anaknya yang telah membunuh istrinya." Kalimat Kakashi berhasil membuat Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke dan Hinata melotot horror.

"a-apa m-maksudmu sensei ?" Sai ketakutan.

"anak itu, ah bukan. Kekuatan anak itu telah membunuh ibunya sendiri. Pada suatu malam, anak itu demam tinggi, ibunya sudah berusaha menenangkannya namun gagal. Anak itu terus menangis dan merintih. Sampai pada akhirnya, anak itu tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya dan mengangkat semua benda di rumahnya. –termasuk benda-benda tajam- saat pria itu pulang, dia mendapati tubuh istrinya sudah dipenuhi oleh puluhan kunai yang menghujam dengan sangat dalam."

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"yare yare… anak yang sangat merepotkan…" shikamaru membuka mulutnya asal.

"sensei, dimana anak itu sekarang ?" hinata berdiri dari duduknya.

"mengenai itu, aku mendapat informasi bahwa dia diasuh oleh pengasuh bayi yang disewa oleh pemerintah Suna. Dan dia sudah diberi segel. Jika dia mengamuk, maka pengasuh itu akan membuat segel sederhana dengan tangannya dan dapat membuatnya pingsan."

"aku ingin menemui anak itu…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa kau sudah gila Hinata ? kau tahu anak itu berbahaya." Sai menarik lengan Hinata.

Kakashi tau semuanya akan berakhir sesuai dengan prediksinya jika Hinata mendengar cerita ini. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"aku harus menolong anak itu, apapun caranya, aku harus menolongnya." Air matanya mulai meleleh lagi. Sai melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hinata.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Sai membuat keputusan sendiri. Sasuke melempar death glare miliknya kepada pria pucat itu.

"tidak Sai, aku harus menugaskan Sasuke dan Hinata dalam misi lanjutan ini." Kakashi terlihat serius lagi.

"kenapa sensei ? bukankah dia malah akan memperburuk keadaan, karena hal buruk ini terjadi juga karena kepalanya yang keras bagai batu itu, yang tak mau mendengar kata-kata teman satu teamnya." Sai sepertinya sengaja membangunkan macan tidur.

"jaga mulut sampah-mu itu anak baru brengsek!" sasuke sudah mencengkram kerah baju Sai. Sharingan aktif dengan sendirinya.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" hinata berteriak. "aku sudah muak dengan segala perkelahian kalian sejak kemarin. Aku akan pergi tanpa bantuan dari kalian atau siapapun !" hinata berlari meninggalkan para lelaki itu. Entah kenapa dia hanya ingin sendirian sekarang. Pikirannya tak menentu, membayangkan tubuh hangus pria itu, lalu melihat senyumnya yang mengembang di dalam foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi, hal itu menyiksanya. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana pria itu menggelepar kepanasan dalam ajalnya. Dan ternyata, di suatu tempat ada seorang anak tak berdosa yang menunggunya pulang. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak itu saat mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi ?

Hinata hanya terus berlari dan berlari sampai airmatanya pun ikut terbang tersapu angin. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari, dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya tersengal. Dan saat otaknya sadar, di sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Tanpa berpikir lagi, gadis itu menghambur masuk ke dalam rumahnya, berlari di koridor, membiarkan para pelayannya mematung dan menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, menutup dengan membantingnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berwarna ungu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menangis sejadinya, menangis memikirkan dosa yang telah dia perbuat sangatlah besar dan tak pantas diampuni.

"maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

~0o0~


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : adult contents.

bagi yang dibawah 17 tahun harap mundur teratur yaa..

kalau masih nekat baca juga, yaa tanggung sendiri akibatnya

*smirk*

...

Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuk lebar. Hinata menyeret kakinya menuju jendela itu. Dia diam terduduk memandangi bulan tepat di depan irisnya. Tatapannya menerawang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kunoichi Hyuuga itu.

Dia mengingat kejadian siang tadi di kantor Hokage. Dia berpikir mungkin dia agak berlebihan pada sasuke. Sekarang kepalanya dipenuhi oleh reka ulang adegan saat dia menampar pipi Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Hinata semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di bingkai jendela kamarnya.

"memikirkanku, huh ?"

Hinata tersentak. Suara itu, suara milik Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebatang pohon besar tepat di seberang kamarnya.

"sa-Sasuke kun…" hinata tak dapat mengontrol mulutnya untuk tidak mengucapkan nama pria yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa 50 cm.

"boleh aku masuk ?" sasuke bertanya dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Hinata sukses dibuat salah tingkah oleh pria itu.

Hinata mundur sedikit, pertanda dia mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata ? kenapa kau mengizinkan seorang pria yang belum kau kenal dengan baik masuk ke kamarmu ?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pria berambut raven itu masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang ungu milik Hinata. Jantung Hinata seperti ingin melompat keluar saat itu. Hairees Hyuuga itu diam tak berkutik dalam posisi berdiri, menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung bajunya. Sementara itu, Iris onyx milik Sasuke seakan menelanjangi isi kamar yang dipenuhi dengan warna lavender. Lalu, berhenti dimana Hinata berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu ?"

"ah, b-baiklah aku akan duduk." Hinata duduk di tengah-tengah ranjangnya. Dia mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Sunyi.

Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun, kecuali dentingan jam yang seakan berdetak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Hinata memainkan ujung piyamanya.

"maafkan aku, atas apa yang terjadi pada saat misi dan juga tadi siang." Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Hinata terperangah mendengar permintaan maaf dari pria disampingnya.

"tidak… aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada Sasuke-kun, karena sudah berlebihan…"

Hening kembali.

"hey, kemarilah… mendekatlah." Sasuke menepuk ranjang disebelahnya, menyuruh Hinata agar duduk disana.

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk didekatnya. Dengan ragu Hinata menggeser tubuhnya mendekati laki-laki berambut raven itu.

Jarak mereka sekarang sangat dekat. Mungkin sekitar 30 cm. hinata berada di posisi yang sangat serba salah. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Hinata…" sasuke memangilnya

"i-iya…" Hinata menjawab tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"tataplah wajah lawan bicaramu…"

Akhiryna Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata onyx itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sangat jelas.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, namun saat itu juga, tangannya menggapai pipi Hinata. Memaksa gadis itu untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Itu adalah.. bibir Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Hinata melotot, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, seperti terhipnotis dengan pesona si bontot Uchiha, Hinata hanya diam dan mengikuti permainan pria itu.

Awalnya hanya bibirnya yang bersentuhan, namun Sasuke menginginkan lebih dari itu. Lidahnya mulai menggelitik gigi Hinata, mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang hangat dan memberi sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan. Hinata kelagapan menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Sasuke mulai memegang leher belakang Hinata agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hinata merasa kehabisan oksigen karena tak diberi waktu untuk mengambil nafas oleh Sasuke. Apa daya, maskud hati ingin menghentikan ciuman itu, tapi yang terdengar malah seperti erangan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin liar melumat bibir gadis itu.

"hmmm… sa-sasuke kun…"

Tangan Sasuke mulai turun dari leher Hinata menuju pundak dan mendarat di pinggul Hinata. Hinata seperti terbawa suasana, dia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke punggung gagah milik Sasuke.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata ? ini tidak baik. Aku tak boleh begini_

Tenaga Sasuke yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata, sukses mendorong gadis itu sampai pada posisi tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Sekarang tubuh Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuh gadis malang itu, dan sasuke tak melepaskan ciumannya walau hanya satu detik.

"hentikan… Sasuke-kun… hmmmp…hmmp" hinata berusaha berbicara di sela sela ciuman mereka.

Namun, pria stoic itu tak bergeming. Dia tetap sibuk dengan permainannya. Sudah merasa puas dengan bibir Hinata, sekarang Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata, dia menciuminya tanpa ampun. Hinata dibuat begidik olehnya. Hal itu membangkitkan sensasi geli sekaligus merinding. Gadis itu sangat tak berpengalaman untuk hal hal semacam ini. Saat Sasuke mulai menciumi leher gadis Hyuuga itu dengan penuh gairah, Hinata seakan mendapat kekuatan untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Lalu, Hinata berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya. Berusaha menjauhi Sasuke.

"hentikan, sasuke kun. Kita tak boleh melakukan ini" hinata mulai menangis.

Melihat Hinata seperti itu, Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mengambil kesempatan pada seorang gadis tak berdosa dihadapannya.

Sasuke memegang kepala belakangnya, dia mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"maafkan aku…" pria stoic itu bangkit dari ranjang Hinata dan menyeret kakinya menuju jendela.

"besok aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk menjalankan misi lanjutan dari Kakashi. Sampai bertemu empat hari lagi, Hinata…" sasuke melompat keluar jendela lalu menghilang bersama dengan gelapnya malam.

Hinata masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna kejadian barusan. Dia tak dapat mempercayainya bahwa, orang yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya adalah…

Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
